


Impulse Intros in Arrowverse The Flash style

by hart051



Category: The Flash, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Flash (TV 2014), Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Single POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Inspiration blast: if Bart Allen did intros like arrowverse's The Flash.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Bart Allen, Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen & Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Season 2: Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning intro prior to naming himself Impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep close to the format of the arrowverse intro, but include elements from Young Justice show.

My name is Bart Allen. I was named after my grandfather, Barry Allen The Flash who died before my Dad and Aunt Dawn were born. And even by my age they're gone. Before I was on my own they told me stories about The Flash, the fastest man alive. He was a legacy to the original Flash Jay Garrick and had a legacy of his own Kid Flash, Wally West. I had longed to meet them, but I never did. At least not in that time. I come from 40 years in the future. A future in which a race of world-conquering aliens, The Reach takes over and enslaves mankind, turning the Earth into a wasteland of ashes. My grandfather died 40 years ago while fighting a villain named Neutron. Knowing the risks, I traveled back to the past to prevent that future from happening. My future. I know my mission and what I have to do. I am the only one fast enough to stop it from happening. 


	2. Season 2: Post-Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just after "Bloodlines", but before any of his interactions with Blue Beetle.

My name is Bart Allen. I come from a future 40 years from my new present in which the Reach takes over the Earth and enslaves mankind. Knowing the risks I traveled back to the past which is now my current present to prevent the Reach Apocalypse. My grandpa, The Flash was supposed to die fighting Neutron, but luckily I was there. I made several spoilers and nearly blew my cover, but I saved The Flash from Neutron and cured Neutron of his powers. That’s one mission accomplished, but now I am stuck in the past, which I am not _so_ moded about. Besides, there’s one more mission I have to accomplish. I will soon be joining The Team, a group of young heroes who go on covert missions and meet Blue Beetle. Second to The Flash or really fifth-maybe I've been wanting to meet him since I arrived. I am the newest speedster hero in this era. Faster than Kid Flash, my first cousin once removed Wally West and almost as fast as The Flash Barry Allen himself. I am Impulse.


	3. Season 2: Post-The Hunt/Ante-Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some point after Bart is freed from Reach captivity and hears more about his 'friend's' betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this work is not as interesting or appealing as others, but I do not see any reason to discontinue.   
> I see there are still 'hits' and a few kudos, so I will continue.   
> Feel free to point out something I missed or should have considered, but do not go 'hating' on it.

My name is Bart Allen. I traveled 40 years to the past from a Reach Apocalyptic future to prevent it from happening. I am stuck in the past which I am _not moded_ about. On the contrary I’m _more moded_ about Jaime. Blue Beetle ended up under The Reach’s control like he had been in my time. My main mission was to prevent him from betraying The Team. I stuck close to him and tried to keep him safe. In all my attempts at assuring Jaime, that he shouldn’t worry about the Reach Apocalypse failed. I am not giving up for him. There is still hope to get him back, to crash the Reach’s mode and have my best friend back. I am only one fast enough for the job and with The Team and the Justice League we will get Blue back! I am Impulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am implying 'the plan' they enacted in 'Intervention' with the second to last sentence. If this kind of intro was used in the show, the 'showrunners' would not be explicit. Additionally in the animation it was implied from Nightwing's response to The Team painting Blue as a traitor and from Impulse and Batgirl spying on Blue when he was taking care of Toyman.


	4. Season 2: Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be set at the beginning of "Summit" and be narrated with clips of The Team taking out some of the shadows and donning their disguise, others hiding somewhere in Santa Prisca, along with Deathstroke getting knocked out.

My name is Bart Allen. I come from a future 40 years from my new present in which the Reach takes over the Earth and enslaves mankind. Knowing the risks I traveled back to the past which is now my current present to prevent the Reach Apocalypse. I saved The Flash from dying before meeting his kids aka my Dad and Aunt Dawn, and Blue Beetle aka Jaime Reyes from becoming the harbinger of the Reach Apocalypse. Now all that’s left is to get rid of the Reach. With The Team, we’re going to deliver the final blow. I’m one of many young heroes fast enough to stop these alien invaders. I am Impulse.


	5. Season 2: Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This intro would have been said mid-way in "Endgame" between Blue Beetle discovering The Reach's parting gift and the gathering of heroes.

My name is Bart Allen. I traveled to the past 40 years from the Reach apocalyptic future to prevent it from happening. I completed my missions. I saved my Grandpa The Flash, I cured Neutron of his powers, I helped save Blue Beetle from becoming a Reach soldier permanently, and helped kick The Reach off the Earth. Only for them to leave a parting gift behind. It’s up to me and 39 other heroes to stop their little endgame from crashing the Earth’s Magnetic Field and letting the Sun ruin all the meat on the planet and the futures of my unborn Dad and Aunt Dawn. I am one of four speedsters fast enough to stop it. I am currently Impulse, but if we succeed I will take on the mantle and be Kid Flash.


	6. Season 2-3: Taking on the Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can assume this is on July 4th of the Team's Year 6 in "Endgame"
> 
> I was trying to make this a weekly thing. This is to make up for that.

My name is Bart Allen. I had traveled to the past 40 years from the Reach apocalyptic future to prevent it from happening. I completed my missions. I saved my Grandpa The Flash, I cured Neutron of his powers, I helped save Blue Beetle from becoming a Reach soldier permanently, made a dent in The Light and helped kick The Reach off the Earth. I should be happy, right? We defeated the bad guys and the Earth is saved. The Reach future will not exist.

_ (Beat)  _

Not true. The Reach left a parting gift in the form of Magnetic Field Disruptors. With The Team, League, other heroes and Luthor  _ (gag) _ we disabled twenty of twenty-one of the devices. In a last ditch effort, me, my Grandpa The Flash and my first cousin Kid Flash ran as fast as we could to take out the energy twister released from the last MFD. We did it, saved the Earth, but we lost Wally. And now I wear his suit in his honor and as part of his legacy. Wherever you are Wally, I hope to make you proud. I work with The Team, a covert-ops unit of young heroes who take on missions the Justice Leaguers wouldn’t be able to go on. I am the only one fast enough to do these missions. I am the new Kid Flash.


	7. Season 3: Princes All/pre-season 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning season 3 or pre-season 3

My name is Bart Allen. I came from a Reach Apocalyptic future about 40 years from now. It has been two years since I traveled from my original time to save The Flash, Blue Beetle, The Earth and send The Reach packing. My first cousin and predecessor Kid Flash Wally West, sacrificed himself to save the Earth from The Reach’s parting gift, leaving behind friends, family and his girlfriend Artemis Crock. I now bear his mantle with a new costume and work as part of The Team he co-founded with his friends, going on covert missions the Justice League would not be able to do with other young heroes like me. The Team has become more important than ever with Lex Luthor using his position as UN secretary putting restrictions on the League and the rise in Meta-human trafficking. Teens and kids as young as me are getting tested for the meta-gene and should they test positive, their genes are forcefully activated and sold to whomever needs or wants their powers like slaves. Something I know too well. I am the only one fast enough to stop these traffickers. I am the fastest teen alive. I am Kid Flash.


End file.
